


Almost Done

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Duel Monsters, Duelist Kingdom, Pre-Canon, Psychotic break, Season 0, Sort Of, The Big Five, but is also harkening back to stuff before, or something similar, presumably takes place during, season 0 kaiba, the big five takeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Kaiba Seto was nearly finished. Almost done, almost done. Soon, his revenge on The Big 5 would be fully enacted. Fully complete. Fully...





	Almost Done

Half.

Half of the names on the list had already been crossed off. Bright red ink haphazardly scratched through the black writing, a stark and ominous contrast on the pale yellow paper lined with blue. Stains lined some of the edges of the notebook, dark and coppery; some were a sickly yellow that served to darken the paper. It had been through the mill, so to speak, that was certain. And from the look of things, it was only going to continue to become of worse repair.

With jerky, erratic motions, the red pen came down onto paper once more, scratching out two names at the top of the list:

Konosuke Oshita, the former vice-president of business strategy of Kaiba Corporation. He had always been so businesslike and work-minded, always so singular in his actions. He had been in charge of administrative and operations management. People bent and prayed under his thumb; he had been a master manipulator.

Shuzi Itaki, former personnel manager. It had been no surprise when he had been able to foist nonexistent malcontent onto the laypersons of the corporation, and thence onto the young heir who only inherited after his adoptive father’s untimely death.

Two other names were already heavily scratched through. The names Chikuzen Oka and Soichiro Ota were barely still visible under the erratic red ink. There were places where the ink had very likely bled through to the other page, still vaguely shiny, liable to leave ink on one’s skin were one to press a finger against it.

Heavy breathing took up the expanse of silence in the near-pitch office, a sudden unstable laughter filling the air. As the pen scritched and scratched and nearly tore through the paper, the young man holding it laughed, tone pitching into a cackling hysteria that filled the room with a feverish, manic excitement. The only lights were auxiliary, but that did not deter him. No, that would never deter him.

He was almost done. Only one more.

Kogoro Daimon. Gozaburo’s right hand man. The one who started the whole thing, the takeover, the attempted murders. The man who had conspired with Gozaburo himself to have Kaiba Seto killed. One more.

One more…

And he would be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo~ So this is actually an adaptation of an entirely different piece I wrote for an entirely different fandom that I want nothing to do with. c: It was quite shorter originally (I love flash fiction so much) but I wanted to make something new out of it so I could still enjoy it. Plus I just like having shorter pieces to post! :D Thanks for getting this far, hope you enjoyed it!! All the kudos and comments really help keep me up, y'all, thanks so much for being here for me <3


End file.
